Eventually, We Will Fall in Love
by Sakura Heme
Summary: In which Nathaniel and Castiel spend more time together after learning the truth about Deborah. Castiel x Nathaniel
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Nathaniel sat in the student council room again, staying longer to finish his homework. As Student Body President, he could pretty much access the room as much and as long as he wanted to. Besides, it was better than going back home, which he was not so enthusiastic about. He did not want to have to deal with Amber`s bratty attitude or his dad yelling at him with that loud booming voice of his, because really, his father would always yell at him for nothing.

Instead, he had decided to hang around school for a bit. Besides, the Student Council room has always been a haven to him, a place where he could relax and think freely. He felt safer here than in his room at home, which was a bit sad. You should always feel comfortable in your home, but in Nathaniel`s case…he just didn`t.

With a sigh, he forced himself from his thoughts, focusing his attention back on his Geometry homework, his irritation showing openly. In class they had a lesson that considered new material. He had been so drowsy that he kept nodding off. It annoyed him to no end, and as the lesson finished and the class work had been passed out he had absolutely no idea how to do it. When his other classmates approached him and asked for assistance he would instantly feel embarrassed, dismissing them as politely as he could.

It was a first for him, to look like a complete idiot in front of his peers. He put the tip of his mechanical pencil between his lips, blonde eyebrows furrowing.

"I`ve never been so annoyed…," he mumbled to himself as he dropped his pencil on the desk he sat at, rubbing his temples, eyes closed. Suddenly, he felt a warm blow of breath to his ear and he jumped, startled. He hadn`t heard anyone enter the room. A very familiar chuckle was heard near him, and he turned to glare at the source of the voice.

"Castiel, why do you always insist on skipping your detentions to come and see me? It will just get worse if you continue to do this." The red head shrugged, his trade mark smirk resting on his lips. He tossed the scarlet red apple in his right hand over to the Student Body President, who caught it in a rather clumsy manner.

"You skipped lunch, right? Thought you`d need a little pick me up to focus. You seem a bit stressed lately, princess." Nathaniel rolled his eyes at the nickname, biting into the apple. He had been a little hungry in the past few hours. He had not meant to thank the red headed rebel, but the single word slipped from his lips before he could catch them.

"Thanks…" Castiel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else. Castiel and Nathaniel had gotten better at being around each other ever since learning the truth about the incident with Deborah. Before, they had been best friends. Though it would be some time before that old friendship was pieced back together, they had learned to deal with each other`s presences. Castiel was the first to break the silence.

"So, why the hell are you staying after school again? Well, If I were you I`d probably be in no rush to go home either, with your sister and all."

'_She isn`t my only problem,'_ Nathaniel thought bitterly, taking another bite from his apple.

"I`m just having trouble with my homework…," He spoke, his embarrassment from before returning. Castiel had smirked again, giving Nathaniel a knowing look.

"Ha ha ha, yeah. I caught you nodding off in class." The red head looked amused.

"Well, it isn`t very funny to me. Now, I have no idea how to finish my work. I`m dreading when I step into class with unfinished work. I tried to look through the text book, but the examples were way too confusing for me to follow." He huffed, picking up his pencil from atop the desk and tried to work out the problem again, his frustrated writing into the paper eventually breaking the led. Casitel grabbed Nathaniel`s hand, stopping the blonde`s temper tantrum.

"Hey, calm down, seriously. If it means anything, I actually listened during class today. I think I`ll be able to help you some." But Nathaniel was not listening, his eyes where Castiel`s hand was laid an top of his. It felt weirdly pleasant…and Nathaniel didn`t like it. He shook Castiel`s hand off of his, moving his own to his chest protectively.

"You…you can help me then?" As much as Nathaniel _disliked_ relying on Castiel for help, it had to be done. How else was he going to finish his work?

"Yeah," Castiel spoke, reaching for the hand Nathaniel`s had to his chest. The blonde inched away even further.

"Why do you keep trying to touch my hand?" He asked, irritated. Castiel rolled his eyes, snatching the pencil from the blonde`s hand.

"How else am I supposed to help you without a pencil, idiot? Honestly…" Nathaniel flushed, laughing nervously.

"Sorry…"

"Whatever." Castiel spoke, beginning to work on the first problem, "I`m surprised you couldn`t even finish this one," he had comment to Nathaniel, scoffing, "It`s easy."

"Shut up," Nathaniel said defensively, watching with interest as Castiel did every step of the equation with ease.

"There. It`s that easy. Just do the rest of the problems like that, and you`re set." Nathaniel took the paper in his hands, observing the problem yet again as if to make sure he wasn`t seeing things.

"Wow," he spoke, impressed, "Thanks Castiel. You know, if you actually acted like this in all your classes people wouldn`t think of you as _only_ a delinquent they should avoid and be afraid of." Castiel shrugged.

"I should get going anyway. Mr. Fraizure will most likely be looking for me. Damn, that teacher is relentless."

"It`s his job," Nathaniel spoke, watching as Castiel winked at him (much to the blondes annoyance) and left the student council room, probably on his way home to slack off, like always.

"He misleads everyone," Nathaniel muttered to himself, shaking his head and smiling. He felt warmness spread in his chest as he thought of how Castiel helped him earlier. He laughed, beginning question number two on the work sheet, then stopped, realizing that he had actually had a nice time with the jerk. Nathaniel came to the conclusion that he was becoming fond of the red head, which was interesting, seeing as they couldn`t stand each other a few weeks ago.

"What is wrong with me?" He sighed, eyeing the juicy red apple that Castiel had given him.

"Am I actually starting to like the guy?"

…

**End of Chapter One**

_**Dear Lovely readers,**_

_**Yes, Yes, Yes. I know it isn`t very long, but I tried as best as I could. If you liked it please follow and review. I can`t promise fast updates, because like any other high school student, I`m pretty busy. But, I will try my best! I`d like to also say I`m pretty new to writing yaoi, so if any experienced writers have any suggestions I`m all ears!  
**_

_**Thanks.**_

_**Please R &R.**_

_**Love, Sakura-chan.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Once Nathaniel had finished all his of his class work he had packed up and left the student council room, locking it up before he had completely departed the school. He was a little past curfew once he had pulled his white Honda into the driveway of his parents home, but he hoped his family was too busy with eating and conversing with each other during dinner at the moment to notice him entering the house late.

He had exited his car, shouldering his blue book bag and heading to the front door, unlocking it and opening it slowly, poking his head inside to check if anyone was in the front hallway before making his way inside, closing the door as quietly as he could.

He slipped his dress shoes off, the silence of the house a bit disconcerting. Sometimes when he got home this late he could usually hear the voices of his family all the way here from the dining room, mostly one of those voices being Amber`s. She could be so obnoxiously loud sometimes. The hallway led into the living room, the hardwood floor he was stepping on before now carpeted. The living room was dark, so it was a bit difficult for him to navigate himself to his own bedroom.

Unexpectedly, the light of a lamp was flicked on. Nathaniel froze his heart beginning to pound.

"So, you`re finally home," Came a quiet, but deeply intimidating voice from behind him. He turned slowly, biting his lip as his stomach did flips and flops. His father sat on the couch, staring at him with eyes that were void of any emotion. Nathaniel could not decipher if the man was angry with him or not.

"Dad…" His voice came out quiet and respectable. "Where are mom and Amber? They would usually be here by now."

"Where have you been?" His father had asked, completely avoiding his question.

"I-I was studying," he had stuttered, clasping his clammy hands together nervously. His father`s eye`s narrowed, the calm demeanor he had been showing a few minutes ago disappearing. The man lifted himself from the couch, his strong steps making even the pictures on the walls tremble in terror. Nathaniel now stood face to face with his father, noses barely touching.

"Don`t you stand there and lie to me," his father threatened, voice low.

"Dad, I`m not lying. I was working on my homework, and the student council room is a good place where I can-, "His dad cut him off, the man`s fist connecting to the wall beside him with a loud thud.

"DID`NT I TELL YOU NOT TO LIE TO ME?!" His father`s voice was thunderous, echoing into the two story house. Nathaniel shuddered, not fully understanding why his father was so upset. He definitely seemed more livid than usual.

"Dad," he started hesitantly, watching the man wearily, "Are you okay?" His dad scoffed, removing the backpack from Nathaniel`s shoulder`s and throwing it elsewhere, back handing him across his right cheek…hard. Nathaniel yelped in pain, seeing stars for a moment before he lost himself, his back sliding down the wall as he cradled the right side of his face, the sting unrelenting.

"Ouch...Dad, why did you-"

"We aren`t talking about me Nathaniel," he dad spoke, his voice hard, "Tell me where you were! Why were you late for curfew!?" Nathaniel took in a shaky breath. Not once had his father ever hit him, this would be a first. His father had only yelled at him whenever he did something wrong, but why…?

"I`m telling the truth dad, I was studying!" His father had clenched his teeth, taking Nathaniel by the collar and lifting him up, eyes wide with rage.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?!"

His father had roared, his hands moving from Nathaniel`s collar and to his neck, tightening his grip ever so slowly. Nathaniel started spluttering, pawing at where his father`s hand`s were clasped around his neck. It was getting harder and harder to breath as the man`s grip continued to tighten.

"D-dad," he spoke in a raspy breath, pushing the man away as hard as he could by the chest, "Dad…I c-can`t breathe…" But his dad had not seem to have heard him, his grip still as strong as ever. This time Nathaniel had grabbed for both of his father`s arms, attempting to pull them off, but the oxygen he was losing from his head was making his motions extremely weak.

Blackness began to fade in and out of his vision and he became dizzy, his hands that were clasping his dad`s arms going limp. His father seemed to finally realize this, letting the boy go. Nathaniel dropped onto the floor, instantly taking the deepest breath he could, going into a coughing fit afterwards.

His dad looked down at him, almost looking sympathetic, like he wanted to apologize, but he didn`t, leaving him on the floor after saying a simple,

"I hope you learned your lesson," and walking away, leaving Nathaniel alone in the living room.

…

Nathaniel had entered his bedroom, his vision still a bit unfocused and his eye still hurting like hell since that backhand his dad had given him.

"That`s definitely going to show tomorrow…," he mumbled, closing the door behind him and locking it, just in case his father decided to appear and attack him again. He still noticed that neither Amber nor his mother were home yet, and though he was still shocked as to what happened to himself just a few minutes ago, he couldn`t help but wonder what had become of them.

He pulled his flip phone from the back of his pocket and turned it on, dialing his mother`s number. He held the phone to his ear, listening to it ring repeatedly in his quiet room. He waited a bit impatiently, his foot tapping on the ground. _Finally _the women had picked up, sounding breathless.

"_Nathaniel? Is that you?"_

"Mom, it`s me. Where are you? Is Amber with you?"

"_Yes, yes. We`re staying at a friend`s house."_

Nathaniel was quiet, confused as to why Amber and his mother were lounging at someone else`s house, especially when Amber had school with him tomorrow and his mother had work.

"…Why?"

And totally out of the blue his mother began to cry, sniffing a wailing on the other end of the line.

"_N-Nathaniel, I`m sorry. I just had to leave. Your father and I got into an argument and he hit me. I-I just had to get out of there and take Amber with me. Y-you just weren`t there at the time so-"_

"Are you coming back home?" Nathaniel had asked, startled at what he was hearing. No wonder his father had been so pissed when he had returned home.

"_Yes, as soon as he has calmed down and is ready to apologize. You know your father has always had anger management issues, he just probably couldn`t control himself this time around. I tried calling you, but your phone had been off and kept on going to voice mail…are you Ok? He didn`t hurt you did he?"_

Nathaniel was silent, wondering if he should even mention what had just occurred, quickly deciding against it.

"No, I`m fine mom. He wasn`t even awake when I got home." She gave a relieved sigh.

"_Right well, I`ll be home tomorrow evening. Amber will be at school too, so you don`t have to worry about her, okay sweetie? I`ve got to go. Love you!"_

She hung up before he could reply. Nathaniel let out a breath, still a bit dizzy from his fight with his father. He sluggishly walked to his bed, dropping into it with a sigh, not bothering to change into his pajama`s. As soon as his head had hit the pillow he was out like a light.

…

**End Of Chapter Two**

_**Yes, I know it seems like we have gotten a bit off track, but don`t worry! This is just a small part to the story. I`ve got everything planned out for once! **_

_**Please R and R!**_

_**Love, Sakura-chan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The next morning Nathaniel woke with a sweat covered body (Due to the amount of clothing he still had on) and a terrible headache. He groaned, placing his hand on his forehead, lifting himself up so he was sitting at the end of his bed.

"What time is it?" he grumbled, obviously not being a morning person. He looked over at his alarm clock, five o`clock being seen in bold dark red numbers.

"It`s still a bit early…"

The knob of his door rattled and Nathaniel stiffened, knowing exactly who it was. The twisting of the door knob lasted for a few seconds and then stopped momentarily, next being a gentle knock at the door.

"Nathaniel," Came his father`s voice, more composed and in control than it was yesterday, "Are you awake?"

He chose not to answer, his lips pressed into a thin line. His hands were trembling a bit, but he gripped them together, not exactly enjoying the feeling of being intimidated by his father. So what if he had gotten into a fight with him yesterday? He could get over it, just like every other argument he had easily gotten over that occurred between him and his father. But somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that what had taken place yesterday with his father had been no common fight.

"Look," his father had continued, exhaling noisily, "If you are awake in there, I apologize about yesterday, I just…wasn`t in the right state of mind." His father stopped, most likely wondering if Nathaniel would reply or not, but Nathaniel still did not say anything.

His father seemed to stand there for what felt like an eternity. The silence was awful for Nathaniel who sat on his bed, the pounding of his racing heart being the only thing he could hear at the moment. Finally, his father had given up, his heavy footsteps being heard going down the hallway. Nathaniel let out a breath he had not realized he`d been holding, his heart calming.

'_I should get ready for school,' _he thought internally, feeling the need to clean himself regardless of how early it was. He picking himself up from his bed completely, going into his bathroom. Once he flicked on the light and turned to look at himself in the mirror he winced, the blackness around his right eye and the bruises around his neck extremely obvious.

"Oh…my god," he spoke very slowly, shocked, "How am I going to hide this?"

…

Nathaniel looked himself over in the mirror yet again, this time cleaned and fully dressed. His bangs that were usually fanned over his forehead horizontally were now fixed so they were completely covering his right eye (a fringe). He wore a white turtle neck that concealed his bruises, denim skinny jeans Amber had bought him a few months ago adorning his legs. This was good time as any to wear them, mostly because they matched with the turtle neck he was wearing. He had never bothered to wear them before because he had hated skinny jeans (and he was more accustomed to his suits) . He never got why teenagers his age wore them so much, and as he walked around in them a bit he began to loath them even more. The tightness was just so bothersome.

He slipped on a pair of white All Star converse (also bought by Amber) and left his room, knowing his father would be at work around this time, quickly going down the stairs to find his back pack. It did not take him long to locate it as it was on the kitchen table once he had entered the dining room. He`d guessed his father had put it there.

Nathaniel grabbed his bag, leaving the house in a rush, not bothering to eat anything for breakfast.

…

Once Nathaniel had set foot into Sweet Amoris he instantly began to get looks. Girls were giggling and whispering to each other, while guys observed him with both envy and astonishment. Nathaniel felt heat begin to rise to his cheeks, not used to getting so much attention.

He continued to make his way down the hall, avoiding the stares as best as he could. He had passed some people he knew, but they had not seemed to recognize him. He had also spotted Amber next to her own locker, her three best friends clustered around her as they chatted like every other normal day. His sister didn`t seem any different either, but he didn`t want to take his chances asking her directly. She would definitely question him about his new look. He would rather prolong the matter, waiting to answer her questions once they returned home.

Knowing that he didn`t have any tasks concerning the student council at the moment, he headed straight for first block. There were already many students there, chatting excitedly with each other. But just like in the hallway he was beginning to get stared at again. Nathaniel decided it would be best to take the seat in the back today so he wouldn`t constantly have to feel eyes burning at the back of his head during the entire class period.

What he had not expected when he had made his way back there was to see a very familiar cherry red haired student. Castiel was sitting at the table he had previously considered to sit at, leaning back into his chair with his legs crossed on the table. He had ear buds inside his ear, eyes closed.

Nathaniel decided to just take his chances, taking the seat next to the red head in a tense manner. Castiel, who Nathaniel wasn`t sure heard the motion or felt it, had opened his eyes, almost instantly going to observe the person sitting beside him. Nathaniel pretended to not notice as he felt Castiel`s eyes scan his body from top to bottom, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Castiel unplugged his ear buds from his ear, placing his feet on the solid ground.

"Nathaniel? Is that you?" He sounded a bit unsure, but amused at the assumption. Nathaniel sighed, turning to the other teen with an annoyed look. He had hoped Castiel wouldn`t have even bothered to try and talk to him, but obviously he had been wrong.

"What?" He spoke, neither sounding polite or friendly. Castiel snorted, his lips stretching into a smirk.

"What`s with the new look? Did you get tired of being an obsessive perfectionist? Trying to get yourself a girl?" Nathaniel, offended by the comment, rolled his eyes and looked away.

"I`m not a perfectionist."

"Really," Castiel asked, amused at the blondes denial. "You, the guy who stressed hours over a stupid sheet of math homework, are not a perfectionist?"

"I`m not," Nathaniel confirmed, ignoring the loud laughter coming from the red headed teen.

"You are so _annoying,_" Nathaniel sighed, shooting a glare at Castiel who continued to chuckle despite Nathaniel`s irritation. After Castiel had finished laughing he gave Nathaniel a pat on the shoulder, smiling.

"Sorry, you look good Nathaniel. Keep dressing like that and all the girl`s will be fawning over you. That look is actually pretty sexy." And just like yesterday, he had winked, his smile becoming a large grin.

"Idiot," he had mumbled, looking away to hide his embarrassment and the redness that he knew that was appearing on his cheeks.

…


End file.
